Goals and Description. This program will provide integrated predoctoral training in the Pharmacological Sciences for students in the Division of Cell and Molecular Biology (DCMB) of the University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center. After appropriate postdoCtoral training, graduates will be well prepared to initiate independent research programs that emphasize molecular and cellular approaches to appreciation of the mechanisms of action of drugs, hormones, and other regulatory molecules. Students with strong undergraduate training in the physical and biological sciences will receive interdisciplinary instruction in both molecular and physiological pharmacology, biochemistry, molecular and cell biology, and physiology. Advanced didactic training, student seminars, journal clubs, research rotations, and dissertation research projects will complete the training experience. Trainees. Students who have completed the integrated first year curriculum of the DCMB will be considered for appointment to the program by the Steering Committee. Most students participate in the Cell Regulation Graduate Program of the DCMB. Selection will be based on the student's undergraduate and graduate school performance and on the Commitment of the student and his or her mentor to pursue a course of training consistent with the goals and guidelines of the program. C. Faculty. The 42 individuals who comprise the training faculty come from seven different academic departments and represent six of the seven interdisciplinary graduate training programs of the DCMB. These individuals have a wealth of experience and provide substantial diversity in their approaches to problems of pharmacological interest.